Do I Not Good Enough For You?
by KawaiiOjouSama12
Summary: A love story between Yukina (my own character) and Hatsune Mikuo
1. Chapter 1

_**Do I Not Good Enough For You?**_

_**A love story between Yukina and Mikuo**_

_**Kalimat yang miring adalah isi pikiran dari tokoh**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**So,Lets start shall we?**_

**Yukina's POV**

Seorang gadis bersembunyi di balik semerah tomat dan tangannya menggenggam sebuah tengah bersiap-siap untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada pangeran pemuda berambut teal yang sedang duduk disana._"Yukina..tenanglah! Ingat apa yang dikatakan Rin-chan!"_

_Flashback_

_"Hei Yuki-chan! Ingat ya! Kalau kau mau menyatakan perasaan mu pada Mikuo senpai,janganlah gugup! Santai saja ya! Ku doakan kau berhasil!" Kata Rin menyemangati Yukina_

_Flashback ends_

_"Ta...tapi mengatakan lebih mudah dari melakukan Rin-chan!" _Teriak Yukina dalam hatinya._"Baiklah! Aku akan menyatakan perasaan ku padanya! Semangat!"_

Deg...deg...deg...

Jantung Yukina berdebar kencang saat berjalan mendekati pangeran pujaannya itu."A...Ano...Mi...Mikuo senpai?"panggil Yukina gugup."Apa?" Jawabnya dingin.

"I...ini untukmu.." jawab Yukina sambil menyerahkan surat melihat surat itu lalu menerimanya."Su...sudah dulu ya.." kata Yukina sambil kabur._"Semoga ia membacanya..." _kata Yukina dalam hati.

**Mikuo's POV**

Hari ini sangat aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku di lama kemudian,seorang gadis berambut hitam itu mendekati tahu ia adalah adik Yukina."A...Ano...Mikuo senpai?" Panggilnya."Apa?"jawabku dingin."I...ini untukmu" jawabnya sambil memberikan surat yang ia pegang._"Lagi-lagi surat pernyataan cinta! Aku sudah menerima surat itu 10 kali hari ini!"_ Kata Mikuo dalam aku tetap menerima surat itu."Su...sudah dulu ya" katanya dan ia hanya dapat melihatnya menghilang dari penasaran,aku membaca isi surat itu.

_To be continued ... _

Me: Yosh..! Chapter 1 finished! Untuk para pembaca fic ini,tolong memaklumi jika fic ini gajenya tingkat dewa karena ini fic pertama saya *bow*

Rin: Tunggu dulu! Kok aku ngomongnya pas flashback doang udah gitu cuma dikit lagi! Juga sejak kapan aku kenal sama orang yang namanya "Yukina"?

Mikuo: Aku juga gk kenal sama dia!

Yukina: Kalian tega banget sih! (Nangis)

Me: Yukina,sabar ya (ikutan nangis plus meluk Yukina) Ngomong-ngomong untuk para pembaca fic ini,Yukina adalah tokoh yang ku buat namanya sama dengan "Himuro Yukina" di XX-me,tapi aku bisa jamin sifatnya beda!

Yukina: Jadi tunggu ya Chapter 2 nya!

Mikuo: Tunggu dulu! Aku mau tanya! (Sambil angkat tangan)

Me: Ya,kau mau tanya apa Mikuo?

Mikuo: Kenapa dalam fic ini pairingnya MikuoXYukina?

Me: Aku pengen buat gebrakan baru :).Biasanya kan pairingnya MikuoXMiku,MikuoXRin,dll.

Me: Jadi tunggu ya chapter 2 reviewnya jangan lupa!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Do I Not Good Enough For You?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Let's start shall we?**_

**Mikuo's POV**

Karena penasaran,aku membaca isi surat itu.

_Dear Mikuo senpai,_

_Aku memberikan surat ini pada senpai untuk menyampaikan perasaan ku pada kelas 5 SD sampai sekarang,aku sudah menyukai hari aku memikirkan penuh dengan kenapa saat aku melakukan suatu kegiatan,aku akan teringat pada harap senpai mengerti perasaanku ini._

_From _

_Yukina_

"Hm...jadi begitu" Mikuo menulis sesuatu di kertas itu dengan spidol warna menyimpannya dan kembali ke kelas.

**Yukina's POV**

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah memberikan surat itu padanya?" Tanya gadis berambut blonde itu."Rin-chan,memangnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya gadis berambut pink."Ah... Luka-chan ketinggalan berita! Yukina memberikan surat cinta pada Mikuo senpai!" Jawab Rin."Rin-chan! Jangan keras-keras!" Kata Yukina dengan suara wajahnya sudah semerah tomat."Apa?! Yang bener?! Akhirnya kamu berani juga menyatakan perasaanmu pada Mikuo senpai!" Kata Luka sambil memeluk Yukina."I... dong! Gak bisa napas nih!" Kata Yukina."Oh..Iya,iya! Gomen ya! Habis aku seneng banget!" kata Luka senang."Ngomong-ngomong soal Mikuo senpai,tuh dia orangnya!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk Pangeran pujaan menoleh ke arah pangeran pujaannya itu._"Ah...itu dia! Kira-kira apa yang akan ia katakan? Bagaimana kalau senpai bilang kalau dia suka padaku di depan orang-orang? Hua...! bisa pingsan karena malu aku! _" _teriak Yukina dalam hati."Kamu...Yukina kan?" tanya Mikuo."I...Iya aku Yukina" jawab wajahnya sudah semerah tomat."Ini" kata Mikuo sambil menyerahkan surat yang Yukina berikan menerima surat itu dan nilai **D- **di surat itu."Walaupun kau ini jenius,tapi kau tidak pintar membuat surat untuk membuat surat cinta mulai sekarang!" kata Mikuo sambil terasa air mataku mulai menetes,membasahi pipiku dan surat yang ku pegang dengan erat."ternyata mentalmu lemah saja sudah menangis" ejek Mikuo."Hei Mikuo! Tidak baik bicara seperti itu!" tegur pria berambut biru itu pada Mikuo."Apa maumu baKaito?!" jawab Mikuo dengan nada tinggi.

_To be continued..._

Me: Yay! Chapter 2 selesai!

Kaito: Aku cuma ngomong gitu aja? -_-

Yukina: Kaito kasian banget (ketawa)

Kaito: Kok malah ketawa?

Yukina: caraku bersimpati dengan orang lain

Kaito: Tega banget sih T_T

Me: Daripada mengikuti percakapan yang tidak ada habisnya,mendingan kita sudahi dulu ya! Jangan lupa review!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Do I Not Good Enough For You?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Lets start shall we?**_

**Mikuo's POV**

Sebelum menuju kelas,aku memutuskan untuk aku menemuinya,aku tahu pasti dia mengharapkan jawaban "aku menyukaimu juga" dariku."Kamu...Yukina ya?" Tanyaku bisa melihat wajahnya merah seperti saat ia menerima dan membaca surat yang kuberikan padanya,wajahnya tak merah seperti cairan bening keluar dari matanya yang indah dan meluncur ke pipinya dan jatuh ke surat yang ia aku tak ingin melakukan entah kenapa,aku ingin menyembunyikan perasaanku ini lebih selama ini aku hanya bisa bersikap dingin hanya bisa hanya bisa membuatnya memang tak -tiba lamunan ku terganggu oleh baKaito itu."Hei Mikuo! Tidak baik bicara seperti itu!" Kata tahu,ia juga suka pada aku tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."Apa maumu baKaito?!" Kataku dengan suara tinggi."Apakah kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain?!".Deg... mendengar perkataannya membuat ku tak pernah tahu,aku selalu memikirkan aku bersikap dingin padanya,aku tetap memikirkannya!.Amarahku bertambah saat melihat si baKaito itu memberikan sapu tangannya pada Yukina."Cih...kau perhatian sekali dengannya"Kataku sambil menahan amarah dalam diriku."Setidaknya aku membuatnya ku tanya,apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada Yukina agar dia senang? Kau selalu membuatnya menangis! Apakah kau tak bisa bersikap baik padanya seperti ketika kau bersama Miku?" Kata aku tak bisa membendung lagi baKaito itu benar-benar membuatku tak tahu,aku selalu ingin membuat Yukina bahagia! Tapi karena perasaanku ini,aku tak bisa membuatnya aku hanya mempunyai perasaan pada Yukina dan tidak pada Miku walaupun aku tahu kalau Miku menyukai aku pergi dari kerumunan itu dan menuju belakang sekolah.

**Yukina's POV**

Ternyata pria berambut biru tua itu adalah Kaito sangat baik berani ia membelaku di depan orang banyak dan Mikuo tahu,Mikuo senpai sangat dekat dengan adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah saja kalau Mikuo senpai bersikap baik dan dekat saja aku merasa cemburu pada sangat cantik dan sangat baik pada semua entah kenapa,Miku selalu mencelaku saat membicarakan tentang Mikuo bilang aku genit,manja,ingin diperhatikan dan ,Rin-chan dan Luka-chan tak percaya dengan perkataan mereka membelaku!.Lamunanku terganggu saat Kaito senpai memberiku sapu tangan pun tak menolak niat baiknya."Terima kasih" senpai hanya membalasnya dengan aku mendengarkan percakapan Kaito senpai dan Mikuo senpai,aku berpikir,apakah Mikuo senpai akan bersikap baik padaku sekarang?.Aku melihat wajahnya,sepertinya Mikuo senpai tak suka dengan perkataan Kaito Mikuo senpai pergi dan semua orang yang melihat kami pergi melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing."Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kaito senpai."Iya" Jawabku sambil tak ingin Kaito senpai senpai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu pergi."Yukina kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Luka-chan khawatir."Iya aku nggak apa-apa kok Luka-chan" Jawabku sambil tersenyum."Mikuo senpai jahat sekali padamu Yukina! Seharusnya kamu gak usah suka sama orang kayak gitu!" Kata Rin-chan hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Rin-chan."Sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" Ajak ,Kenapa ya? Padahal Mikuo senpai selalu bersikap dingin padaku tetapi kenapa aku selalu suka padanya? Apakah ini yang dimaksud "cinta mati"?

_To be continued..._

Me: Chapter 3 selesai! :D

Yukina: Ngomong-ngomong,kok cerita ini mirip sinetron korea "Naughty Kiss" sih?

Me: Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu You Love Me-Kelly Clarkson dan sinetron korea "Naughty Kiss".Kalian pasti tahu kan?

Yukina: Okay! See you in next chapter!

Me: Jangan lupa reviewnya! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Do I Not Good Enough For You?**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Lets start shall we?**_

**Mikuo's POV**

Di belakang sekolah ada sebuah danau kecil dan dipinggirnya ada sebuah pohon aku melampiaskan kemarahanku di bawah pohon hari ini aku puas,aku melempar batu ke arah danau."Kau masih kesal ya?" Tanya seorang gadis yang berada di tahu suara itu,itu adalah Miku."Hm..." Jawabku."Hhh...sejak kapan kau menjadi dingin padaku?" Katanya sambil duduk ...aku tak suka padanya kalau ia seperti manja,genit,dan ingin terkadang ia dapat membantuku saat aku dalam kesulitan."Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanyaku dingin."Tuh kan! Kamu kok jadi dingin sama aku?" Jawabnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu pun langsung menjauh darinya."Dasar manja" kataku itu tak ku senang dan kecewa."Hm...aku tahu,kau sedang kesal kan?" Tanya Miku."Hm..." Jawabku dingin."Hhh...udah dong jangan marah lagi!" Katanya hanya terus memikirkan kenapa ketika aku marah,wajahnya selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku."Balik ke kelas yuk!" Ajak Miku."Hm..." Jawabku.

**Yukina's POV**

Selama jam pelajaran,aku tak bisa hanya tertuju pada Mikuo ? kenapa aku tetap menyukainya walaupun ia bersikap dingin padaku? Sampai Rin-chan mengatakan kalau Mikuo senpai itu jahat sekali itu terus terngiang di telingaku."Yukina? apakah kau dapat mengerjakan soal ini?" tanya Kaoru sensei."Eh...? Ah... ya sensei!" jawabku.

_**Setelah pelajaran yang membosankan...**_

"Ah...capek banget!" Kata Rin-chan sambil -chan tertawa."Kok kamu ketawa sih Luka-chan?" tanya Rin."Soalnya kamu capek karena nggak ngerti apa yang diajarkan sensei kan?" Jawab Luka."Ih...kok Luka-chan tahu sih?" kata Rin sambil menggembungkan pipinya."Rin chan tenang aja! Nanti aku ajarin deh!" kataku sambil -tiba Kaito senpai memanggilku."Rin-chan,Luka-chan aku pergi duluan ya!" kataku sambil berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua."Eh...tunggu! katanya mau ngajarin aku!" teriak Rin tapi Yukina sudah pergi."Ada apa Kaito senpai?" tanyaku padanya."A...Ano...besok kamu ada acara gak?" tanya Kaito sekarang sudah semerah ini berarti sesuatu akan terjadi?."Uh...kayaknya nggak tuh" jawabku."Gimana kalo besok kita pergi ke taman? Mau ya?" Kata Kaito saja senpai blushing berat!."Oh...mmm...ya boleh" tak mau ia kecewa."Bener? Serius? Ya udah aku tunggu besok jam 10.00 di taman ya!" Jawab Kaito senpai senang."I...Iya" pernag kulihat Kaito senpai bahagia seperti ,besok bakal kayak apa ya?.

_To be continued..._

Me: chapter 4 selesai! (kok aku ngomongnya itu melulu ya? -_-)

Miku: kok aku harus manja sama kembaranku sendiri sih?!

Me: kan ceritanya Miku-chan suka sama sabar aja ya.

Okay! See you in next chapter! Jangan lupa review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Do I Not Good Enough For You?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Lets start shall we?**_

**Mikuo's POV**

Pelajaran hari ini sangat masih bergejolak dalam hanya dapat memperburuk naik kembali saat si baKaito itu mengajak Yukina pergi ke ..dia perhatian sekali ,apakah aku cemburu? Cemburu dengan baKaito itu?."Hei Mikuo! Kamu besok ada acara nggak?" Tanya gadis yang berada di samping lagi kalau bukan Miku?."Nggak ada tuh" jawabku."Kalo gitu,besok kita ke taman yuk bakal ada bazar lho" Kata Miku bersemangat."Hnn..." adalah kesempatan buat aku bisa mengawasi di yakin pasti ia merencanakan sesuatu.

_Keesokan harinya di taman..._

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.15,tapi Miku belum datang lama,aku melihat si baKaito itu dengan Yukina."Ah...kau kesini juga Mikuo? Sendirian saja?" Tanya baKaito melihat mereka mesra baKaito itu benar-benar membuatku aku diam saja."Biar ku tebak,pasti kau sedang menunggu Miku kan?" Tanya si baKaito itu ...bisakah kau diam baKaito?!.pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku melihat wajah Yukina,sepertinya ia -tiba Miku datang."Mikuo maaf ya aku telat! Lho Yukina? Jadi kamu lagi kencan sama Kaito senpai ya? Wah...bagus deh! Jadi Mikuo bisa jadi milikku!" Kata Miku sambil memeluk aku benci diperlakukan seperti apa boleh buat?."Ah...iya udah nggak suka sama Mikuo-senpai kok jadi buat kamu aja. Sudah ya, kami duluan" Jawab Yukina sambil menarik tangan baKaito itu. Deg... perkataan Yukina benar-benar membuatku patah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya."Kita pergi juga ya Mikuo!" Ajak Miku."Hn..." harap perasaan Yukina pada baKaito itu tidak benar.

**Yukina's POV**

Pukul 10.00 tepat,aku menunggu Kaito senpai di lama kemudian Kaito senpai datang."Gomenne...kamu udah nunggu dari tadi ya?" Kata Kaito senpai dengan nada bersalah."Ah...nggak kok! Aku juga baru sampai kok Kaito senpai" jawabku."Ya sudah,yuk kita pergi" ajak Kaito senpai sambil menggandeng dulu! Kaito senpai menggandeng tanganku?!.Aku sempat blushing beberapa saat."Lho? Bukannya itu Mikuo?" Kata Kaito senpai sambil menunjuk Mikuo senpai."Ah...iya" senpai menyapanya dan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Mikuo senpai,ia tak saat Kaito senpai membicarakan tentang Miku,wajah Mikuo senpai terlihat ia kesal kalau Kaito senpai membicarakan tentang wajahku juga merasa sangat saat Miku manja sama Mikuo ...aku merasa lama kemudian Miku datang dan menanyakan apakah aku sedang kencan dengan ia tahu,aku hanya menyukai,tidak bukan menyukai tapi mencintai Mikuo tak dapat jatuh cinta pada orang karena sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan,aku mulai berpikir untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Kaito ? Karena Kaito senpai selalu baik padaku berbeda sekali dengan Mikuo ,aku tak mencintai Kaito senpai,aku hanya mencintai Mikuo aku mencoba menutupi perasaanku dan aku bilang pada Miku kalau aku sudah tidak menyukai Mikuo senpai .Miku terlihat sangat saja! Ia pasti senang karena ia bisa memiliki Mikuo dengan Mikuo senpai,Tak terlihat ekspresi di aku menarik tangan Kaito senpai dan pergi menjauh dari Miku dan Mikuo senpai."Yukina,apakah kau benar-benar sudah tidak menyukai Mikuo?" Tanya Kaito senpai."Iya,aku sudah tidak suka padanya" jawabku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku dari Kaito sangat sedih mengatakan terasa air mataku meluncur ke pipiku dan jatuh ke tak mau Kaito senpai aku tak menunjukkan kesedihanku pada Kaito ingin tahu,apa yang dipikirkan Mikuo senpai sekarang ya?.

_To be continued..._

Me: Chapter 5 selesai!

Yukina: Bagus deh,udah capek banget nih!

Me: Buat para pembaca,kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa kami semua capek? Termasuk saya lho ya...

Yukina: Jadi tuh hari ini,ayahnya author ngajakin jalan2 pagi jam 05.30! Padahal aku masih ngantuk tapi gara2 author jadinya aku ikut deh... Terus aku ngajak Mikuo

Mikuo: Aku ngajak Kaito

Kaito: aku ngajak Miku

Miku: aku ngajak Luka

Luka: aku ngajak Rin

Rin : aku nggak ngajak siapa2!

Me: Pas jalan2 pagi,banyak banget yang main sinetron -_-

Mikuo sama Yukina juga Miku sama Kaito -_-

Rin: Au tuh...

Yukina: Yah kita sudahi dulu chapter ini!

Luka: Eh...tunggu dulu! Aku belom ngomong!

Mikuo: sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!

Luka: tunggu dulu!

Miku,Kaito: bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Do I Not Good Enough For You?**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Lets start shall we?**_

**Mikuo's POV**

Sampai saat ini,Miku terus memeluk benar-benar tak suka keadaan seperti ini."Miku lepaskan tanganku,aku tak suka jika kau seperti ini" kataku. Miku pun melepaskan tanganku dan memasang lama kemudian,kami sampai di bazar yang Miku melihat si baKaito itu mengajak Yukina pergi ke bazar , aku mengajak Miku untuk mengikuti Yukina dan tentu saja ia menolak,tetapi karena aku memaksanya,akhirnya ia menuruti mauku.

(Setelah mengikuti Yukina dan baKaito selama 9 jam)

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 dan Miku sudah merengek karena ,aku memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah cafe yang berada di dekat sebuah danau. Danau tersebut benar-benar harap Yukina ada disini doaku terkabul,baKaito dan Yukina juga memutuskan untuk makan di cafe yang sama dengan berkat Miku,mereka berdua tidak jadi makan di benar-benar muak aku meninggalkannya begitu berlari mengejar tak mau ia ingin ia terus berada terhenti di dekat pinggir melihatnya bersama dengan si baKaito aku ingin memanggilnya,tiba-tiba semua ucapanku tersendat di mendengar si baKaito itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Yukina akan menjalin hubungan dengan si menyadari bahwa aku sudah terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaanku , aku berlalu dari tempat itu dengan hati yang lama kemudian,hujan aku membawa aku sedang menunggunya di saja,aku melihatnya basah karena air hujan.

**Normal POV**

Yukina berlari menuju halte bus sudah basah kuyup karena air -tiba,Mikuo memayungi Yukina agar ia tidak basah."Lho? Mikuo senpai?" Kata Yukina kaget."Kalau kau seperti ini terus,kau bisa , akan ku antar kau pulang" kata berdua berjalan melewati hujan."A...Ano...Mikuo senpai?" Panggil Yukina."Apa?" Jawab Mikuo dingin.

"Senpai tahu kan kalau aku sudah tidak menyukai senpai?"

"Hn..."

"Mulai sekarang,senpai tak perlu tak akan mengganggu senpai lagi."

"Jadi,sekarang kau pacaran dengan baKaito?"

"Belum .aku akan memberi tahu jawabanku besok padanya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kamu mau sama dia?"

"Karena dia aku sadar,cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, lebih baik aku jadian dengan orang yang mencintaiku sungguh-sungguh."

"Tapi apa kau mencintai Kaito?"

Perkataan Mikuo membuat Yukina menangis.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku...Aku hanya bisa jatuh cinta pada Mikuo senpai!.Tapi aku tak mengerti sebenarnya,Apakah aku tidak cukup baik untukmu? Jika ya..apa kekuranganku?"

Mikuo menjatuhkan payungnya dan memeluk Yukina.

"Kamu sempurna di nggak tahu perasaanku selalu ...aishiteru"

"Aishiteru..mou"

_Mereka berdua berciuman di tengah hujan_

_Dan_

_Saling berjanji bahwa mereka akan saling mencintai selamanya_

_The End_

Me: Untuk para pembaca fic ini,terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic pertamaku yang sudah review makasih banget yang belum,review dong!

_**See you in new story!**_


End file.
